Bunraku
by Omore
Summary: No necesitaban más que permanecer, como desde que se habían conocido, juntos; con el otro y contra el otro, en su particular teatro de marionetas. "Dices que los hombres honestos mueren pronto". "¿Y qué hay de ti, Kyouya? Tú eres honesto, ¿no?" 11YL D18.
1. Parte I: Ningyo

**N/a:** odio el formato de publicación de FFnet. En serio, lo odio a muerte.

Vengo, para no variar, con un **D18D**. Sip. A la hora de leer será un tanto confuso y los conceptos pueden ser complejos, así que lo explicaré.

Partiendo de que el manga actual se desarrolle a tiempo real, es decir, en **2012**, el fic se ambienta once años después: en **2023**. Kyouya tiene veintisiete años y Dino treinta y tres. Se compone por entero de saltos de tiempo [_flashbacks_] y espacio, los cuales señalaré debidamente. Este primer capítulo está escrito en pasado; el siguiente intercalará el presente para la narración en tiempo real [año 2023, recordemos] y el pasado para los _flashbacks_.

Está basado en dos conceptos: la película _"Bunraku"_, de Guy Moshe, y el _Ningyo Joururi Bunraku_ o teatro de marionetas japonés. Cada parte [o capítulo] llevará como título una de estas tres palabras, atendiendo a qué enfoca:

-**_Ningyo_ **[marionetas]: presentación de los personajes principales, Dino y Kyouya. **Kyouya!Centric.**  
>-<strong><em>Joururi<em> **[recitación]: inicio de la trama. Porque, sí, hay trama. **Dino!Centric.**  
>-<strong><em>Bunraku<em> **[teatro de marionetas]: decir algo aquí es spoiler.

En la trama habrá participación de personajes originales; básicamente de Nala Argento, a quien ya presenté en mi viñeta _"Recuerda"_, disponible en **Amor Yaoi**. No es necesario leer la viñeta, pero puede ayudar bastante. No influirá en la relación entre ambos, no se meterán por medio, no es una Mary Sue [de hecho, está creada para caer mal. LOL] ni todas esas cosas que hacen que los creadores de personajes originales seamos mal vistos por la sociedad ficker.

Dedicado a** Ayanami Rei**, **Neko uke chan**, y **sehkosi osiris**. Cada una ya sabe por qué ;)

* * *

><p><em>Katekyo Hitman Reborn <em>****©Akira Amano****

* * *

><p><em>"Los hombres honorables son difíciles de matar. Pero mueren igualmente".<em>  
><strong>Guy Moshe;<strong>_ Bunraku_

_Catorce de septiembre de 2023_  
><em>Base de la Fundación<em>

Era de noche, o al menos lo parecía. Allí abajo era difícil afirmarlo.  
>Un leve soplo de aire proveniente del conducto ventilador le sacudió el cabello. Finas volutas de vapor se elevaban desde la superficie del té calentado en un hornillo. La temperatura, regulada por el sistema de calefacción, chirriaba contra su cuerpo helado haciéndole fantasear con el infierno.<p>

Para que Hibari Kyouya advirtiese el artificio de todo cuanto le rodeaba había sido necesario que le dijeran que Dino Cavallone había muerto.

* * *

><p><em> <em><em>—¿Cómo ha sucedido?<em>____

_ Sawada Tsunayoshi tragó saliva al otro lado del teléfono. Qué impersonal sonaba la voz de Hibari a través de las ondas._

_ —No lo sabemos exactamente. Al parecer la sede de los Argento en Milán fue atacada. Chrome y Dino estaban allí, y... —la impresión hacía agonizar paulatinamente sus palabras. Hibari se obligó a esperar—. Romario e Iván han sobrevivido—continuó el otro—. Su estado es grave. Chrome está bien; Gokudera, Yamamoto y yo salimos para Italia a reunirnos con ella dentro de una ho..._

_ —¿Y él?_

_ Los hombros de Tsuna se hundieron ligeramente._

_ —Está... se... lo han llevado..._

_ —Sawada —aquello no era bueno. Hibari se estaba impacientando. Pero era duro hablar cuando esa comezón se le había instalado en la garganta._

_ —...en la morgue. Está en la morgue._

_ Y Tsuna rompió a llorar._  
><em> Sin colgar siquiera, Hibari dejó caer una de sus tonfas sobre el teléfono.<em>

* * *

><p><em><em><em>_ Los restos del aparato destrozado aún yacían esparcidos por el _tatami_. Aparentemente sereno, Hibari respiraba despacio. Inspira___. _Dino._ ___Espira___. _Muerto._ ___Inspira___. _Se ha ido._ ___Espira___. _"Espirar" se parece a "expirar"._ ___Inspira___. _Dino, muerto. Ha expirado._ ___Espira___. _Para siempre._ ___Inspira___. _Detesto los "para siempre"._ ___Espira___. _Son asfixiantes._  
><em>__Inspira___. _Yo, vivo._ ___Espira___. _O expira también.____

____¿Estaría acaso sufriendo un discreto ataque de nervios?

Algo suave le rozó la mano. Era _Hibird_, ya demasiado mayor para volar hasta su hombro. Hibari tomó su menudo cuerpo emplumado con delicadeza, acunándolo entre las palmas. El animalito le contempló con sus curiosos ojos negros y pareció luego desviar la mirada hacia la puerta corredera.

—_¿Dino?_ —pió—. _¿Dino?_

Hibari dejó caer los párpados.

—No. Ya no.

* * *

><p><em>Trece de enero de 2017<em>  
><em>Domicilio de Hibari Kyouya<em>

Hibari observó de reojo cómo Dino jugaba con _Hibird_, riendo suavemente cada vez que el pájaro le picoteaba cariñoso los dedos.

—Mira, Kyouya, parece que le gusto —señaló, obteniendo un leve bufido por respuesta. Kyouya bebió un sorbo de té y se volvió totalmente de espaldas, decidido a ignorarlo. Cuando le daban esos arrebatos maternales para con _Hibird_resultaba bastante difícil para él tolerar su presencia. Le escuchó volver a reír—. Eh, no te pongas celoso. Sabes que te prefiere a ti.

Cómo adoraba Dino chincharle. Le encantaba la forma en que la mandíbula de Kyouya se tensaba, a pesar de no poder verle la cara. No obstante superando ampliamente la veintena, Cavallone no era muy distinto a Lambo cinco años atrás... aunque sí menos ruidoso.  
>A veces.<p>

Hibari le escuchó susurrar algo parecido a _"vamos, _Hibird_, ve con él"_ antes de notar un peso que no merecía tal nombre en su hombro izquierdo. Lo peor, pensó, era que el pajarito le obedecía. Con una rutilante expresión de satisfacción en el rostro, Dino le rodeó para tumbarse frente a él. El japonés procuró eludir su mirada, que intuía tierna, ocupando la propia en contar las fibras del _tatami_.

Una mancha pequeña y amarilla trinó cerca de su oído.

_ —¡Dino! ¡Dino!_

La forma en que los ojos castaños de Cavallone se iluminaban provocó a Kyouya un sordo dolor de estómago. Lo confundió con náuseas.

—¡Eh, ha dicho mi nombre!

* * *

><p>Las pupilas de Hibari se fueron inevitablemente hacia la esquina inferior derecha de su ordenador portátil, una de las pocas concesiones a la modernidad de aquel cuarto. Sus delicados dedos acariciaron el <em>mouse<em> táctil, llevando el puntero hacia la hora digital para asegurarse de la fecha. Asintió para sus adentros; no se había equivocado.  
>Por eso <em>Hibird<em> le extrañaba. Era su día de películas.

* * *

><p><em>Siete de marzo de 2013<em>  
><em>Sala de reuniones del Comité Disciplinario<em>

A Dino le sorprendió enormemente saber que Kyouya, aparte de defender Namimori con su vida y apalear alumnos, no tenía aficiones.  
>Bueno, en realidad sí las tenía. Pero no pensaba decirle cuáles.<p>

—¿Música? —sólo la instrumental—. ¿Pintura? —por supuesto. Apreciaba especialmente las obras _sumi-e_, y él mismo había practicado caligrafía de pequeño—. ¿Ópera? —la asiática no le llamaba la atención, y no estaba muy interesado en cosas occidentales—. ¿Teatro? —le gustaba la sobriedad del _noh_, aunque tampoco era un entendido—. ¿Literatura?

Hibari hizo una mueca. El interrogatorio estaba comenzando a hartarle. Dino sacudió la cabeza, suspiró ante la terquedad del joven y probó suerte en un último intento.

—¿Cine? —ni caso—. Vamos, Kyouya. Algo harás en tu tiempo libre, aparte de morder gente hasta la muerte.

El acerbo adolescente se obligó a respirar hondo. Por lo general Dino no era tan molesto, pero aquel día parecía haberse levantado con ganas de comerse sus tonfas. ¿Qué pasaba con él?

—¿Conoces _"Bunraku"_?

Kyouya alzó la cabeza y le miró por primera vez. Aquello le había sorprendido un tanto; ¿quién diría que Cavallone sabía del teatro de marionetas?

—Sí.

—¿Te apetecería verla conmigo?

—¿Qué?

—_"Bunraku"_, la película —Hibari desvió la vista con cierta decepción—. Me la descargué hace un par de días. No es muy buena, pero tiene algunas cosas que...

—No me interesa —Dino frunció ligeramente el ceño, descontento. Dios santo, Kyouya era tan difícil de tratar a veces...

—Oye, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para que nos llevemos mejor —replicó, ya sin disimular la molestia acumulada y los veintitrés años de sangre caliente que se le estaban subiendo, al más puro estilo Superbi Squalo, a la cabeza.

—No me interesa —repitió el otro con frialdad.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. ¿No puedes dejar de comportarte como un niño mimado por una vez?

Aquella frase tañó en sus oídos como el sonido de un martillazo. Tal vez fuese por la llama de furia que rielaba en los ojos entornados de Cavallone, la cual le daba un aspecto sorprendentemente _carnívoro_, o por el insulto que le había lanzado a la cara; el caso es que su actitud le intrigó lo suficiente como para ceder.

—Veré tu película si me prometes que después lucharás conmigo —Dino no sonrió, pero su gesto se suavizó de forma considerable.

—Claro...

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se reunieron después de las clases. Cavallone llevó su portátil y vieron <em>"Bunraku"<em>en la sala de reuniones del Comité Disciplinario, con la puerta cerrada a cal y canto para ahorrar el espectáculo de su Presidente tumbado en el suelo panza abajo. Los ojos de Dino no se desviaron hacia Kyouya en ninguna ocasión; lo sabía porque él sí le había mirado de soslayo un par de veces.

Y el caso es que el filme le había gustado. Bueno, a ver: era un bodrio, pero resultó que Dino tenía razón y había conceptos bastante interesantes entre tanta parafernalia. Algunas de las frases dieron pie a la conversación más larga que Kyouya había sostenido, con total seguridad, en toda su existencia.

* * *

><p><em>Ocho de marzo de 2013<em>  
><em>Sala de reuniones del Comité Disciplinario<em>

—Eso de que el hombre más fuerte no siempre es el héroe es absurdo —defendía Hibari.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, Kyouya? —era la enésima vez que Cavallone hacía esa pregunta y ya le estaba cansando. Lo pensaba porque el héroe era el héroe, y como tal necesitaba ser el más fuerte para vencer a sus enemigos. De todas formas, a su parecer debía limitarse a luchar por sus creencias, no buscar motivos detrás de ellas. Años después, Dino se burlaría de él diciéndole que habría sido un perfecto soldado de Cristo en la época de las Cruzadas—. No todos los héroes son siempre los más fuertes. De hecho, se consigue bastante menos haciendo que predisponiendo a la gente para que haga lo que tú quieres hacer —el japonés chasqueó la lengua. Tanta reiteración le hacía dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Absurdo —repitió. Al ver que Dino sacaba un paquete de tabaco de su abrigo, le fulminó con la mirada—. No te atrevas.

Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a dejarle fumar en terreno escolar. Cavallone volvió a guardar la cajetilla, alzando las manos ante el mandato de la guardia armada de Nami.

—Vale, vale, tranquilo. De todas formas... —repuso, retomando el tema—, no tiene nada de absurdo. La historia está llena de ejemplos de lo que te estoy diciendo.

—Si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

—_"Hay mucha gente que cuando ha de hacer algo, hace algo; aunque no sea exactamente lo que ha de hacer"_—contraatacó Dino. Kyouya bufó.

—¿Eso te lo has inventado tú? —el otro negó con la cabeza.

—Es de Noel Clarasó.

—Ya me parecía.

—Honestidad ante todo —la sonrisa de Cavallone destelló un momento, como sin haberse dado por aludido ante el sutil insulto. Lo dicho hizo que Hibari recordase algo.

—Lo que ese personaje dice de los hombres honestos...

—Honorables —corrigió Dino rápidamente. El otro le miró, molesto por haber sido interrumpido—. En la versión original dice "honorables". Hay un error de traducción en los subtítulos.

Kyouya desvió la mirada en tanto el otro se embarcaba en una sardónica reflexión acerca de cómo, tanto el honor como la honestidad, se premiaban pronto con un balazo en la vida del mafioso promedio. Mientras contemplaba el atardecer caer al otro lado de la ventana, el guardián caviló acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de aquel hombre que se revelaba cínico y descreído ante su persona.

* * *

><p>Siempre había pensado que el <em>Haneuma<em>era honesto. A él le gustaba la gente honesta; era más fácil de tratar. Decían lo que tenían que decir y se largaban sin necesidad de amenazas de muerte. Por eso le causaba tanta curiosidad que Cavallone incumpliese esta regla e insistiera en permanecer a su lado, inmune a su corrosiva personalidad.

Cuando ensayó una pulla (_"según ese razonamiento, morirás pronto"_), Dino esbozó una sonrisa de Mona Lisa y evadió la pregunta. Eso debería haberle puesto a aullar las alarmas. Pero el capo se pasó la mano por el cabello, se inclinó hacia él con aire de suficiencia y dijo algo que se le quedó rondando por la mente. _"¿Y qué hay de ti, Kyouya? Tú eres honesto, ¿no?"_

Durante el silencio que precedió a la pregunta Kyouya concluyó que sí, que lo era. A su modo, y sobre todo consigo mismo. La reacción natural hubiera sido sentirse ofendido y caerle encima a tonfazos, pero al clavarle las pupilas supo que Cavallone no había pretendido desmerecerle. Dino vio en sus ojos el desconcierto que le había producido semejante vuelta de tuerca. Hibari se levantó del suelo, se puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros y soltó secamente que la escuela iba a cerrar y que debían marcharse. Esto el italiano lo interpretó como un _"has tocado la fibra que no deberías y ya no me apetece estar aquí contigo"_.

Dino no pudo olvidar tras ello que Kyouya podía sentir algo más que rabia, y Kyouya no pudo olvidar aquel viernes. Fue el momento en que su mundo, donde él era ley y orden, se rasgó para dar cabida a ese curioso personaje que le saludaba vivaz, le vencía sin apenas esfuerzo, le calmaba con discretas argucias y le miraba, le hablaba, le sonreía de siete mil formas diferentes.

Desde entonces cada viernes que coincidían, después de la lucha, veían películas (Kyouya siempre se adueñaba del portátil para poner primero _"Bunraku"_) y transcurrían lapsos de tiempo variables enfrascados el uno en las opiniones del otro, apuñalándose verbalmente y quitándose la palabra. Llegado un punto, cuando Dino no podía dejar Italia, Hibari se descubría aburrido sin sus charlas. Las cuales se acercaban poco a poco a terreno minado.

—Kyouya, nunca te he visto con tus padres. Ah, trabajan en el extranjero. Supongo que solo estás mejor, siendo como eres. ¿Nunca has querido viajar? ¿En serio? Vaya... Creo que Roma te gustaría. Es muy típico, pero no deja de ser una ciudad con mucha historia. Te gustaría, Kyouya; en serio. Vale, vale, tranquilo. Ya dejo el tema. ¿Te apetece ir a comer algo? El otro día Romario encontró un sitio a pie de calle en el que hacen unas hamburguesas buenísimas...

Y la cosa fue variando.

—¿Dónde quieres cenar hoy, Kyouya? No me digas que en la hamburguesería otra vez, anda, que debes de tener el colesterol por las nubes. Mm... yo tengo ganas de sushi, la verdad. ¿Qué me dices? No hace falta que vayamos a _Takesushi_si no quieres ver a Tsuna y los demás; conozco otro restaurante muy bueno. Kyouya, ¿me dejas quedarme en tu casa hoy? Después de cenar y de las películas se me va a hacer tarde para volver al hotel. Vamos, Kyouya, ¡compadécete de mí! Te prometo que mañana ent... pelearemos el doble de tiempo, ¿vale? ... Genial, avisaré a los chicos.

Siempre Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya. Ya casi no recordaba cómo sonaba su nombre sin ser pronunciado por esa voz. Tampoco podía comer hamburguesas, ni sushi, sin que ese _"Kyouya"_se le viniera a la mente.

Mierda, podía recrear la escena a la perfección. Dino y él sentados frente a frente en el restaurante, amueblado al estilo occidental; el _Haneuma_ mirándole con fingida curiosidad antes de preguntar _"¿Qué tal está, Kyouya? ¿Me dejas coger un trozo? Anda, ten; prueba del mío"._  
>Ahí era cuando Cavallone recurría a su juego favorito, la humillación pública, al tomar un corte de <em>maki<em> con los palillos y ponérselo delante de la boca. De nada valían las promesas del moreno de que como siguiera no podría ver con sus propios ojos de qué color tenía Satanás pintadas las paredes, porque se los habría arrancado. Dino se reía de él y almibaraba un _"venga, Kyouya, no seas tímido. ¡Nadie está mirando!_" absolutamente falso, porque si algo conseguía con tal estampa era que _siempre_hubiese alguien mirando. Hibari creía que pedía platos diferentes a propósito, por joder.

Una vez se lo dijo, honestamente. _"Estás inmiscuyéndote demasiado en mi vida, _Haneuma_"._ Y Dino sonrió con suavidad. _"¿Por qué piensas eso, Kyouya?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **atención a los detalles. A las pequeñas incongruencias. Es todo lo que diré =3

**E.**


	2. Parte II: Joururi

**N/a:** segunda entrega de _"Bunraku"_. En este capítulo ya aparece mi querida Nala. Agradecería que no se emitieran juicios hasta el próximo, en el que sale un poco más; y de haberlos, que sean meras opiniones. Si alguien tiene algo en contra de los OC, que no se lo lleve a los reviews. No por nada, sino porque si algo se me da bien [modestia aparte] es crear personajes complejos y en este fic, por razones obvias, no voy a sacarle partido a esa complejidad de Nala y da una impresión bastante errónea de su personalidad real. Muchas gracias =3

* * *

><p><em>"La vida no es sólo luchar".<em>  
><strong>Guy Moshe;<strong>_ Bunraku_

_Dieciocho de septiembre de 2023_  
><em>Base de la Fundación<em>

Han pasado cuatro días desde lo de Dino y la única noticia que Hibari ha recibido es la confirmación de que Nala Argento sigue viva. No le sorprende.

Kyouya conoce a Nala. Es una italiana medio rusa cuyo mayor talento reside en saber cómo joderle la vida a alguien utilizando únicamente palabras y cuándo retroceder para mantener a salvo el cuello; una traficante de información, una zorra escurridiza con el gatillo muy suelto. Hervíbora, había pensado Hibari la primera vez que la vio, no hacía ni dos meses, pero Dino le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo sin palabras que no se fiara un pelo.

* * *

><p><em>Dos de septiembre de 2023<em>  
><em>Base de la Fundación<em>

—Quédate quieto de una vez, _Haneuma_. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Dino detuvo sus paseos y le miró desde una esquina de la habitación. Tenía el pelo algo lacio, señal de que no se había duchado aquel día. Por sus ojeras, tampoco había dormido, aunque estaba tan activo que parecía que iba a explotar. Kyouya podía jurar que no había dejado de moverse desde que llegare, diez minutos atrás.

—Hay un traidor en Cavallone —soltó a bocajarro. Hibari enarcó una ceja.

—Encuéntralo y mátalo —señaló fríamente—. No hay necesidad de destrozarme el _tatami_. Y descálzate.

Dino chasqueó la lengua y se agachó para soltar los cordones de sus zapatillas. Al hacerlo, el flequillo le cubrió los ojos. A Hibari le dio tiempo a terminar su _matcha_antes de que el italiano volviese a hablar, aún en cuclillas, con una voz extrañamente apagada.

—Ese no es el problema, Kyouya.

—¿Cuál, entonces?

—El problema es que no estoy seguro de querer saber quién es —el moreno le contempló con seriedad, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Y si se trata de uno de mis hombres de confianza?

—¿Sospechas de Romario?

Dino sacudió la cabeza.

—No, sé que no es él.

—La traición es el pan de cada día de un mafioso —señaló Hibari, impacientándose un poco—. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Ya, pero nunca me había pasado a mí —su entonación fue enfurruñada, casi cortante; un pico en un diagrama plano. Al retomar inmediatamente el tono anterior, pareció como si aquella alteración nunca se hubiese producido—. ¿Tan mal jefe soy? Quiero decir... ¿tan mal lo llevo que mis propios hombres quieren acabar conmigo?

Kyouya exhaló aire en un leve suspiro. Pese a superar ya la treintena Dino ofrecía un aspecto tan infantil, encogido en el suelo igual que un crío con miedo a la oscuridad, que no sabía muy bien si le molestaba o le despertaba el mismo sentimiento de protección que _Hibird_ aquella vez que se había roto un ala.  
>Optó por ambas.<p>

—Deja esa actitud hervíbora —su tono era firme, pero sereno. Cavallone alzó la cabeza para mirarle. El japonés se giró y le hizo una seña—. Ven aquí.

Dino se puso en pie y avanzó por la estancia hasta arrodillarse a su lado, atraído por esa voz grave y tranquila como un insecto a una drosera. Kyouya le posó una mano fría en el cuello, acariciándolo apenas antes de acercar un poco más su rostro al del capo.

—Encuentra a ese tipo —repitió, con una voz que recordaba a la suavidad cortante de un cuchillo bien afilado—, y mátale, o lo haré yo por ti. No pienso permitir que otro que no sea yo acabe contigo, Dino.

El ceño algo fruncido del italiano se disolvió al escucharle. Un calor amable le distendió el estómago y los músculos tensos, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por un segundo. Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.  
>Qué diferente era ese Kyouya, tan calmado y maduro, respecto al adolescente belicoso que había conocido once años atrás.<p>

—Eh, Kyouya... —susurró, llevando una mano al muslo del otro—. ¿Volverás conmigo a Italia?

La pierna bajo sus dedos se tensó ligeramente. Fue la única señal de disconformidad que pudo apreciar.

—Te necesito conmigo hasta que pase todo esto —Dino apretó un poco la mano que Hibari mantenía en su cuello—. Por favor. Sólo esta vez.

El guardián bajó la mirada un momento. Las comisuras de su boca se arquearon sutilmente.

—Lo cierto es que el otro día estaba pensando en volver a Roma.

Dino rió bajito, satisfecho. Esa era la manera de Kyouya de decir sí.

Se adelantó y presionó sus labios contra los de él, acariciándole con ternura la mandíbula.

—Gracias, Kyouya..

* * *

><p>Tres días más tarde volaban en el jet privado de Dino dirección Milán para encontrarse con Natalia Argento. Kyouya fue espectador silencioso del trato entre ambos, del contraste de la oscuridad subyacente en los afilados rasgos de la joven con la naturalidad de su sonrisa, de la tensión contenida de un Dino al que se le notaba a leguas que no estaba precisamente a gusto con la compañía. Le vio tratar de apabullarla, desplegando toda su magnificencia de décimo jefe Cavallone mientras le advertía que <em>"tenéis licencia para pinchar todos los aparatos electrónicos y vigilar los movimientos de mis hombres, pero no toquéis mis espacios personales, Nala"<em> y a ella reírse para sus adentros antes de decir _"tranquilo; ya sabes que Koge es una tumba. Cien mil por adelantado y el resto al terminar el trabajo, ¿no?"_

Después de aquello volvieron al hotel y tuvieron sexo brusco contra la pared de la habitación. Para entonces, Hibari ya constatare por la reacción de Dino que el tal Koge era un tipo de fiar y degradado a Nala Argento al estatus de carroñera.

Bajo la ducha, Kyouya le pasó a Dino la mano por la espalda y la rigidez en sus lumbares le confirmó que había pasado de estar decepcionado y triste a terriblemente irritado. Se preguntó (y le preguntó) por qué.

—Es _ella _—repuso Dino entre dientes, tocándole el estómago con la mano tatuada—. Me la presentaron cuando empezó a dirigir la familia Argento y me crispa los nervios.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso? —se estremeció cuando Hibari le besó el cuello y murmuró las palabras contra su piel.

—Seis o siete años, creo. No estoy muy seguro. Fue cosa de un año después de que te... —Kyouya deslizó la mano por ahí y el orgullo del capo comenzó a alzarse de nuevo, a endurecerse contra su palma—, besara por primera vez.

—¿Te acuerdas de ese día exacto?

—Clar... oh, joder —maldijo al sentir los dedos del guardián bajar hasta su perineo y apretarlo trazando círculos con las yemas. Ponía una voz de lo más sexy cuando estaba excitado, y esa era justamente la razón por la que Kyouya le hacía hablar—. Dieciocho de dicie... mm... bre.

—¿Y el año? —Dino empujó las caderas contra él y enredó las manos en su pelo mojado. Mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja e Hibari, pese al agua caliente que le estaba cayendo encima, sintió un escalofrío.

—Año dos mil quince de Nuestro Señor —le susurró el otro al oído, con una gota de sarcasmo tiñendo la voz que se entrecortaba a suspiros—. Tenías veinte años, faltahh... ban cinco meses y medio para que cumplieses veintiuno; no tenías... (oh, vuelve a hacer eso)... ni puta idea de besar y... —un gemido le ronroneó al fondo de la garganta—, eras el tío más atractivo que ha llevado nunca una _yukata_.

Casi le pareció que Kyouya reía por lo bajo.

* * *

><p><em>Dieciocho de dicembre de 2015<em>  
><em>Domicilio de Hibari Kyouya<em>

La cosa empezó porque a Hibari no le había gustado _"Reservoir Dogs"_ y Dino pensaba que estaba majareta. O al menos al principio, cuando podía argumentar por qué Tarantino era un genio en lugar de distraerse reparando en lo apetecible que resultaba Kyouya así de enfadado con aquella _yukata _negra. No le hacía falta echar mano de la lista de mujeres con las que había estado para recordarse toda su vida de heterosexualidad, porque no era tan estrecho de miras como para no saber que Kyouya le gustaba por ser Kyouya y no porque tuviese pene. Entretanto cribaba palabras para formular lo que tenía en mente, exponía las mil y una razones por las que Hibari mostraba indicios de una temprana demencia; así hasta que decidió, y no sin motivo, que la única forma de decir aquello era a lo bestia.

—Es una película de culto del cine independiente, una jodida maravilla de humor negro y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario. Por cierto, ¿puedo besarte? —soltó la bomba cuando menos venía a cuento. Quizá por eso el otro tuvo un sobresalto y lo miró como si hubiera dicho una herejía.

—¿Cómo?

Dentro de su seriedad, parecía más escandalizado que otra cosa; tanto que Dino se cuestionó si habría besado alguna vez a alguien. Concluyó que probablemente no. La oportunidad de tomarle un poco el pelo era demasiado buena para ser cierta.

—Ya sabes, un beso; tus labios contra los míos, hormigueo en el estómago, algún arcoiris, campanitas...

Daba la impresión de que Kyouya estaba a punto de atragantarse con su propia lengua. A Dino su cara en ese momento le parecía tan graciosa que no pudo evitar desternillarse de risa. De haber tenido las tonfas a mano Hibari hubiera hecho uso de ellas _ipso facto_, pero como no era el caso se limitó a soltarle una patada en la pierna.

—¡Au! —y se seguía riendo, el muy cabrón. Dino se incorporó, secándose unas lagrimillas de hilaridad que le humedecían las pestañas—. No, va en serio —reprimió una nueva carcajada que desvirtuó el significado de sus palabras por completo—. Quiero besarte.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Anda, ¿qué tienes que perder?

La dignidad, pensó Kyouya, viendo cómo el semblante del otro se relajaba progresivamente hasta que el único rastro de su risa fue un brillo divertido en las pupilas.

—Hacemos un trato, ¿te parece?

—No.

—Coño, déjame acabar —allá iba—. Yo te beso. Si te gusta, sigo, y si no, tienes carta blanca para hacer conmigo lo que te dé la gana. Incluido morderme hasta la muerte.

Hibari, por lo visto no consciente del doble sentido que Dino había imprimido a sus palabras, se envaró un tanto. La posibilidad de obligar al _Haneuma_ a luchar sin contenerse le resultaba... atractiva.  
>Por otra parte, aquello era un reto. E Hibari Kyouya nunca decía que no a un reto.<p>

Cavallone le observaba con una media sonrisa bailoteándole en los labios.

—¿Opondrás resistencia?

Ahora era Dino el desconcertado. La sonrisa se le congeló en la cara.

—¿Eh?

—Cuando te muerda hasta la muerte —aclaró Kyouya, claramente exasperado—. ¿Opondrás resistencia? Si no, no tendrá sentido.

—Pf —Dino tuvo que echar mano de todo su aplomo para no partirse la caja otra vez. Trató de mostrar una actitud desafiante y, dejando a un lado que le vibraba un poco la voz, lo consiguió—. Así que partes creyendo que no va a gustarte, ¿eh? Bien; me esforzaré al máximo entonces.

La sonrisa insidiosa del capo presagiaba tiempos de guerra, pero Kyouya no se achantó. Contuvo el aliento mientras el rubio se le acercaba de un modo que le hizo pensar en ofidios y se detenía a escasos milímetros de su boca.  
>Y ahí se quedó. Respirando contra él, mirándole con aquel destello vagamente burlón en la mirada. El japonés notaba con claridad el intenso calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.<p>

—¿Vas a hacerlo o no? —espetó, tensándose ante la descarada, y demasiado prolongada, invasión a su espacio personal.

—¿Ansioso? —el aliento de Dino era tibio al contacto con su piel. Trató de ignorarlo, como quien aguanta la respiración para no acusar el sabor de una medicina.

—Más quisieras.

Le escuchó reír quedo, cantarín, antes de cerrar la distancia y rozar la boca tercamente cerrada de Hibari con sus labios. Suave, muy suavemente, los movía sobre los contrarios casi sin tocarlos.

—No me lo pones fácil, ¿eh, Kyouya? —y parecía que además le acariciaba con las palabras—. Bueno, pues...

Llevó una mano al rostro del otro y presionó hacia abajo la piel de barbilla con el pulgar, separando el mohín obstinado de Hibari. Cazó su labio inferior, succionándolo despacio. Lo encerró con cuidado entre sus dientes y pasó sobre él la punta de la lengua, serpenteando, empujando y apresando de nuevo antes de que se le escapara. Se complacía en mordisquear la carne tierna o apretarla blandamente entre sus propios labios; Kyouya lo sentía cada vez con más claridad a medida que la piel se sensibilizaba a causa del trato y el pulso se le disparaba, bombeando adrenalina a cada una de sus células. Aún no se habían quitado la vista de encima. Dino se detuvo tras dispensarle un pellizco algo más fuerte que los anteriores.

—Anda, abre la boca —musitó, y el guardián reparó en que la mirada de Cavallone había comenzado a teñirse de negro. No sabía qué le fascinaba más, si ese detalle o el repentino subidón de química natural. Obedeció.

Dino no metió lengua de inmediato. Utilizaba los labios para acariciar los del otro, los raspaba con suavidad con sus dientes, los mordía, tironeaba de ellos y los lamía; y todo muy, muy lentamente y sin cerrar los ojos. Una mano audaz se coló por el escote de la _yukata_, se deslizó por el pecho lampiño de Kyouya viajando despacito hasta el pezón, el cual delineó con el pulgar en círculos. Hibari dio un respingo y fue entonces cuando la lengua de Dino se coló rozando con el envés la suya. Ésta reaccionó en el acto disparándose hacia arriba. El músculo en que Dino parecía haber concentrado toda su persona acarició de refilón el sedoso paladar al zafarse con un quiebro; tornó a acosar a su análogo, alternando con pericia presiones leves y estudiados movimientos en espiral.

A Kyouya el corazón se le salía del torso y al parecer había olvidado lo que era el oxígeno; Dino lo notaba bajo sus dedos. Golpeó juguetonamente su lengua estática con la propia y se apartó, si bien sólo lo justo para que se le entendiese al hablar.

—Respira por la nariz —aconsejó antes de hundirse de nuevo en la boca de su ex alumno.

Entonces se puso serio. Tomó al otro por la nuca y le pegó más a sí para tomar esa lengua cálida entre los dientes e introducirla en su boca, chupándola con tanta gula como un adicto a la glucosa a un caramelo, y a Kyouya se le escapó una ronca exclamación cuando le apretó el pezón entre la uve formada entre el índice y el pulgar. Un calorcito se esparció como una nube difusa en su bajo vientre, cosquilleando de forma un tanto molesta. En algún momento Dino le tumbó en el _tatami_, tiró de la _yukata _y le dejó el torso al descubierto. A horcajadas sobre el regazo del guardián, acarició sus hombros casi reverente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con un pronunciado incisivo. Hibari pudo oírle chistar de aprobación en el segundo previo a que se le echase encima en un movimiento fluido, con un codo apoyado a un lado de su rostro.

—Mm... —ronroneó, rozándole la mandíbula con la barbilla. Tomó aire entre dientes mientras ascendía, hasta tocar apenas la oreja del guardián con sus labios húmedos. Su voz se había reducido a un insinuante suspiro—. Me encantas.

Fue Kyouya el que volvió la cabeza y le atrapó de nuevo en un beso hambriento, divirtiendo al rubio con su torpeza y movimientos inquietos. Una de las manos del japonés se aferró a su camiseta, entretanto la otra apresaba con rudeza sus cabellos. Al ser mordido demasiado fuerte, Dino acentuó circunflejo un quejidito y le miró fingiendo reproche.

—Oye, no seas tan bruto —sonrió travieso y lamió el cuello expuesto del moreno, presionando sobre la yugular que se insinuaba bajo la piel casi translúcida—. No voy a irme a ninguna parte...

* * *

><p>No habían pasado de ahí aquella vez. Cavallone se había separado de él al notar la polla demasiado tirante en sus pantalones, jurando y perjurando que como no se quedase quietecito iba a rebelarse al más puro estilo William Wallace, gritando "libertad", y le haría ensartar al guardián sobre ese mismo suelo como si no hubiera mañana. Tuvo que sisear y poner a Hibari la yema del índice en los labios, diciendo que <em>"es mejor tomarse las cosas con algo más de calma, Kyouya, pero te prometo que te lo compensaré" <em>porque si no éste lo mataba. De hecho estuvo sin hablarle un par de semanas, durante las cuales Dino se cansó de mandarle correos electrónicos con sus más sinceras (desesperadas, sería el término) disculpas.

Correos que, secretamente, Kyouya aún guarda. Puede incluso leerlos si pasa unas cuantas páginas en la bandeja de entrada, porque aunque han pasado ocho años de eso sigue vigente su repudio a todo lo que tenga cables (más intenso, incluso, desde que el _Haneuma_ le hiciera ver la trilogía de _"Matrix" _entera en una sola noche) y sólo recib... ía emails de Dino y de publicidad diversa que borra sin leer. ¿Tiene pinta acaso de querer sacarse un título exprés de auxiliar de enfermería? ¡Joder, la respuesta es no!

Tecnología aparte, Cavallone hizo auténticos oficios por ganarse su perdón. Hubo de apelar a todos sus conocimientos para ablandar poco a poco la férrea resistencia del guardián, demasiado confuso y molesto (consigo mismo, más que con Dino) como para hacer algo más que gruñir y amenazarle con una instantánea macrofagia cada vez que se acercaba más de un metro. No obstante, de aquella el italiano ya dominaba el arte de captar el interés de Kyouya de formas no violentas y no le resultó demasiado complicado adivinar por dónde ir arañando terreno.

Sabía, por ejemplo, que era una persona sensorial cuya mayor necesidad era la de estimular sus sentidos, que el aspecto visual era lo que más le contaba de una película, que era capaz de recordar y describir imágenes muy precisas pero totalmente nulo para retener nombres, que Beethoven le atraía más que Haydn y que podía pasarse horas con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor _"Für Elise"_, pero no le gustaba la _"Appassionata"_ porque le pertubaba; hacía que se le anudase la garganta y las manos le temblaran por la desazón.  
>Que una noche Dino insistiese en sustituir <em>"Bunraku"<em> por _"Farinelli, Il Castrato"_ resultó una decisión acertada al ver que a Kyouya, mientras escuchaba por primera vez _"Lascia ch'io pianga"_, se le ponía la piel de gallina y no se resistía cuando el rubio le tomó por la barbilla, iniciando un beso suave que se tornó candente a medida que se apagaban los violines.

Dejando a un lado la inmejorable banda sonora, esa primera vez no fue lo que se dice magnífica. De hecho, pasaron mucho más tiempo discutiendo quién debería estar "arriba" que en llevar a cabo el asunto en sí. Kyouya se había negado a mirar a Dino a la cara después de que le sometiera (lo cual le parecía humillante), le hubiera hecho correrse demasiado rápido (lo cual le parecía aún más humillante) y le manchase el _tatami _al caérsele el preservativo usado (lo cual era difícil de limpiar. Y, además, un humillante recordatorio).

Sí, Cavallone se había llevado un tonfazo importante después de eso. Lo bueno, aunque al principio Kyouya no lo considerase así, fue que Dino amortizó el golpe con infinidad de lecciones prácticas acerca de cómo ser pasivo no tenía por qué suponer merma alguna en su autoestima.

Sorprendentemente, fue Ryohei el primero en constatar que algo entre ellos había cambiado. Las miradas que se les escapaban, según le comentó a Lussuria cuando creyó que la cabeza le iba a reventar de incertidumbre, eran demasiado _extremas _como para pasarlas por alto. Decir que el Varia se entusiasmó es un eufemismo.

La cosa estalló un día que Squalo les oyó cuchichear y, por estricto orden, puso el grito en el cielo rugiendo algo así como que parecían un par de marujas, asimiló la información recibida y prorrumpió en unas carcajadas espantosas que terminaron atrayendo a Belphegor a la escena del crimen. Al día siguiente de la formación de tal pintoresco Triángulo de las Bermudas (y el Príncipe, ya que Bel rehusaba que se le mencionase en colectivo), todos en Vongola y alrededores sabían que Dino Cavallone e Hibari Kyouya estaban _juntos_.

Fue el inicio de buenos tiempos para Hibari. Sus fines de semana eran totalmente monopolizados por el _Haneuma_ y, de diario, mordía hasta un punto cercano a la muerte a cualquiera que osaba decir algo de italianos en su presencia. Aunque Dino obtenía avances lentos pero satisfactorios en el empeño por sosegar su cáustica personalidad, Kyouya no desistió en ningún momento de querer vencerle. No en sus batallas, no en los forcejeos en la cama (o en la ducha, ya que Dino demostraba una curiosa fijación por tener sexo bajo el agua), no en sus apasionadas discusiones sobre artes diversas y vida en general.  
>Eran felices. A su manera.<p>

* * *

><p>Cierta noche, Dino insistió en ver con él una lluvia de estrellas en la azotea de la escuela. Hibari recuerda que el día anterior había llovido, que el aire limpio aún llevaba al olfato recuerdos de tierra mojada, que los ojos de Cavallone eran risueños contra los suyos, que el único roce que compartieron mientras contemplaban el cielo, tumbados panza arriba, fue el de sus cabellos al ser agitados por ocasionales rachas de brisa y que se quedó dormido de puro relax. Por eso no pudo ver cómo Dino se volvía de costado, acurrucándose contra él con un brazo envolviendo su torso. Dio igual de todas formas porque al despertar el rubio no se había movido, su abrigo verde les mantenía a salvo del relente y Kyouya pudo imaginarse la escena.<p>

Al contemplar el rostro tranquilo del otro, Hibari reparó entonces en lo inusual que era para sus estándares haber tenido un sueño tan profundo. No hacía mucho el simple sonido de la respiración del _Haneuma_ bastaba para desvelarle; ni qué decir de un contacto directo. Terminó por decidir que, mientras pudiese descansar así de bien, aquella rareza tampoco importaba tanto.  
>Cuando Dino entreabrió los ojos, creyó por un fugaz momento verle sonriendo.<p>

Hibari cierra la pantalla del portátil sin apagarlo y se mete en el futón. Sabe que es antihigiénico, pero lleva cosa de once días sin cambiar las sábanas. Todavía huelen a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** si alguien quiere escuchar la versión de _"Lascia ch'io pianga"_ que menciono, copypaste del siguiente link sin los espacios de rigor [http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=-_x6foTBmUs]. Es una escena de la película. Se me aguan los ojos cada vez que la veo/escucho... una auténtica maravilla.

**E.**


	3. Parte III: Bunraku, primer acto

_"Mantén la cabeza en alto y la vista fija en el premio. Nunca pierdas la emoción. El mundo está lleno de ese tipo de personas. Si juegas bien tus cartas, siempre serás el más rápido"._  
><strong>Guy Moshe;<strong> _Bunraku_

_Veintiuno de septiembre de 2023_  
><em>Base de la Fundación<em>

Hibari tiene jaqueca. Kusakabe ha sugerido hace un rato jugar una partida de ajedrez como distracción, aunque hace mutis por el foro después de haberle sido dada una cortés aunque tajante negativa. Tetsuya también se ha encargado de comprar un teléfono móvil nuevo para suplir el que su jefe despedazó; Kyouya juraría que ha sonado un par de veces, pero no se acuerda de dónde lo ha puesto exactamente y tampoco le apetece buscarlo. Sólo piensa en ajedrez e igual que todo-absolutamente-todo en las últimos ocho días, le recuerda a Dino.

Fue Dino el que le enseñó a jugar cuando tenía veintitrés años, esgrimiendo un argumento del estilo _"no piensas mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas, Kyouya, así que esto te vendrá bien para mejorar tus estrategias"_. Si a Hibari se le pasó por la cabeza que las piezas serían de cristal pulido, como las que utilizaba uno de los capos de _"El Caso Slevin"_ se equivocaba. Era un juego de los más baratos: pequeño, de plástico, porque por lo visto la idea se le había ocurrido en el aeropuerto y lo compró a última hora en el _duty free_. Kyouya le dijo que era un cutre y Dino sonrió, señalando sarcástico que había avanzado mucho con la jerga coloquial.

* * *

><p><em>Dieciocho de diciembre de 2019<em>  
><em>Domicilio de Hibari Kyouya<em>

Aquella tercera partida se perfilaba ya como una nueva victoria flagrante a favor del italiano. Kyouya había perdido todos sus peones, una torre, los dos alfiles y un caballo solitario miraba de reojo a su reina negra. Las piezas blancas de Dino se encontraban dispersas por el tablero, estratégicamente dispuestas según su particular y agresiva forma de jugar.  
>En otras palabras: el panorama era desolador.<p>

Cavallone tenía en la mano uno de esos cigarrillos negros a los que tanto se había aficionado en los últimos tiempos y el humo que se enroscaba en torno a su muñeca olía a vainilla. Le tocaba mover. Dio una profunda calada y sacrificó una de sus torres, deduciendo que Kyouya movería el caballo y le dejaría una vía desprotegida para quitar de en medio a su reina.  
>No se equivocó. En cuatro movimientos más había hecho jaque mate. Kyouya chasqueó la lengua, molesto.<p>

—¿Te has fijado? —cuestionó Dino, empujando el malogrado rey negro con el índice.

—¿En qué?

—En tu manera de jugar. Siempre eliminas lo primero que ves en lugar de considerar tus posibilidades, Kyouya; no utilizas una estrategia.

—Es la primera vez que juego —se defendió el otro.

—Precisamente por eso —una cortina de humo perfumado ascendió, desdibujando momentáneamente sus labios—, deberías tomarte más tiempo para pensar.

—Detesto no ser capaz de ganarte.

Dino soltó una breve carcajada.

—Bueno, al menos eres sincero —Kyouya le vigiló atentamente mientras se inclinaba en su dirección, contemplándole con un brillo indescifrable en esos ojos que parecían casi de petróleo bajo la luz artificial—. Te diré un truco: no _utilices_ tus piezas. _Sé _tus piezas.

—Qué ridiculez.

—Vamos, cariño —Hibari entornó los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada. No le gustaba nada que le llamase así. Dino siempre pronunciaba la palabra con un deje sardónico que le hacía pensar que se estaba burlando de él—, ¿cuándo te he dado yo un mal consejo?

Cavallone dejó la pregunta en el aire mientras seguía dando cuenta de su cigarrillo. Hibari bajó la vista al tablero, más por descansar la vista en algún sitio que por cualquier tipo de interés. Dino actuaba de un modo extraño desde que había llegado; estaba siendo mucho más taciturno que de costumbre y Kyouya podía apostar la cabeza a que, si le pinchaba una arteria, la ironía saldría antes que la sangre. Le ponía de los nervios.  
>Los dedos tatuados del capo aparecieron en su campo de visión, reptando por el tablero de una forma muy similar a la que empleaba para recorrer su piel. Se cerraron en torno a la reina negra, jugueteando con ella distraídamente.<p>

—¿Sabes? Siempre me ha dado la impresión de que eres como la reina —Kyouya le clavó las pupilas, exigiendo una explicación en silencio—. La reina puede hacer todo cuanto quiera, moverse cuánto le apetezca en la dirección que prefiera. Un poco como tú, Kyouya, tan libre...

—¿Y tú eres el caballo? —Dino sonrió ante el intento de broma.

—No creo. Soy más como...

Con una lenta floritura tomó una de sus propias piezas, ocultándola en su palma. Kyouya ladeó la cabeza cuando el otro abrió la mano para mostrársela.

—¿El rey?

—Ajá... —Dino dio una larga calada y expulsó el humo pausadamente. Se humedeció los labios en un gesto inconsciente cargado de sensualidad—. El rey alrededor del cual todos se mueven. La pieza más importante, y también... —dejó entrever los incisivos en una sonrisa mordaz—, la más inútil.

Una vibración cálida contrajo los abdominales de Hibari. La susurrante voz de Dino parecía lamerle el cuerpo, enroscarse despacio en torno a su vientre. El corazón le latió fuerte un instante.

—Al rey las normas no le permiten hacer demasiados movimientos. Sin él no hay partida, pero no puede actuar como quisiera para proteger a sus súbditos y a sí mismo —mientras hablaba hacía rodar lentamente las figuras en su mano. Cuando se encontraban, producían chasquidos como de porcelana—. Un rey que necesita a su reina y resulta vulnerable si acaban con ella.

Kyouya cerró los puños encima de las rodillas. La mirada del otro sobre él era fuego negro y quemaba más que la brasa del cigarro.

—Y la envidia —continuó Cavallone, aplastando la colilla contra el cenicero—, porque a diferencia de ella, sólo puede moverse poco a poco... poco a poco.

Se observaron fijamente durante unos segundos. La respiración de Hibari había aumentado de frecuencia. Sus ojos parecían imantados a los labios del italiano.

Era como si con aquellas palabras Dino hubiese evidenciado lo que más odiaba: saberse dependiente de alguien, recordar que su existencia perdía sentido sin su némesis. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de destruirle para probarle que no era cierto.

Cavallone dinamitó el muro de contención con sólo posar las piezas sobre el tablero. Parecía imposible que una acción casual pudiera resultar tan sugerente, pero así era. Y fue una suerte, porque si hubiera atacado en lugar de acariciar a Hibari con una mirada lánguida, la lucha habría sido a muerte. Sin embargo, lo que Kyouya hizo fue empujar la mesilla baja a un lado y alargar una mano para tirar bruscamente del cuello de su camiseta. Estaba dispuesto a arrollarle, a demostrar su supremacía, a romperle la boca a besos. Dino le abrazó y sujetó su trasero con ambas manos, levantando al guardián en peso para situarle en su regazo. Kyouya, fuera de sí, batallaba ya por arrancarle la ropa. El rubio, cuya actitud un tanto distante contrastaba con la desabrida vehemencia de la que era objeto, le instó calladamente a ponerse de pie y acarició su entrepierna sobre la tela antes de abrirle la _yukata_.

—Mi reina... —susurró, y se metió el miembro semierecto del guardián en la boca.

* * *

><p>De eso Kyouya recuerda que tuvo que abrazarse a su cuello porque la lengua ardiente del capo le hacía deshacerse, que por sus venas corría una síntesis explosiva de pasión y furia y que Dino aceptó sumisamente todo cuanto quiso hacerle, desde abrirle la piel a mordiscos hasta enterrarse en él sin preparación suficiente. Recuerda que su interior era estrecho y cálido a extremos inimaginables, que fue el mismo Dino quien se masturbó mientras Kyouya lo penetraba y que eso le excitó tanto que tuvo que detenerse, porque si no se corría y deseaba seguir viendo esa turbia agonía en los ojos del otro. Más que ninguna otra cosa recuerda que Dino le besó lentamente al terminar, mientras yacían jadeantes y exhaustos sobre el <em>tatami<em>, y murmuró en voz muy baja que le quería. Kyouya no supo responder, pero pasó los dedos por los anchos huesos de su tórax hasta que se le apagó la rabia y consideró que tener aquel rey en concreto no era tan malo.  
>Fue en ese momento cuando empezó a pensar en Dino como su amante.<p>

Echando la vista atrás, Kyouya puede darse cuenta de que el auténtico origen de su estallido no fueron las palabras de Cavallone. En absoluto. Eso fue sólo el detonante.

Hasta ese episodio su relación había sido un compendio de violencias. Con excepción de aquella lluvia de estrellas, no es capaz de remontarse a una sola ocasión en la que no estuviesen discutiendo, luchando o teniendo sexo (la cual, incluso ahora, no deja para él de ser otra forma de batalla). Lo que Cavallone había hecho durante años era concentrar la furia de Kyouya, llevarle hasta el límite y presionarle para que la liberase de golpe contra él. Estaba tan acostumbrado al Dino manipulador, cínico, que había terminado por subestimar su espíritu de sacrificio.

A partir de entonces se produjo una auténtica digresión entre el Kyouya adolescente y el adulto. Y aunque nunca abandonaron del todo la agresividad inherente que les caracterizaba, Dino no volvió a ser receptor directo de sus iras.  
>Al menos, no sin merecérselo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Veintiuno de septiembre de 2023<em>  
><em>Base de la Fundación<em>

Hibari se tumba en el _tatami_ boca arriba y cierra los ojos. En algún rincón, su teléfono vuelve a sonar. Lo ignora. Quiere dormir.  
>El cansancio hace presa de sus extremidades y parece elevarle lentamente, sumergiéndolo en una suerte de somnolencia sin pesadillas. Su respiración se ralentiza. Por unos fugaces instantes, se siente flotar.<p>

Cree escuchar un _"¡Kyo-san!"_ preñado de asombro y urgencia antes de que el silbido del _shoji _hienda su adormecimiento. Escucha el golpe sordo de alguien arrodillándose a su lado y unos dedos cariñosos se pasean por su cabello. Sonríe casi sin darse cuenta.

—Llevo siglos intentando ponerme en contacto contigo. ¿Por qué no me coges el móvil?

—Oh —musita Hibari—. ¿Eras tú?

—¿Quién iba a ser si no?

Sus párpados tiemblan, pero no los abre todavía. Con lo mucho que le gustan sus ojos, pocos castigos son más adecuados que impedirle verlos.

—Así que al final ha salido como esperabas.

—Ajá. Tenías razón; las ilusiones de Chrome han sido de mucha ayuda.

—¿Le has descubierto? —el roce en su pelo cesa. Las yemas endurecidas de esos dedos se deslizan por su sien, sus labios, su mentón; rodean su cuello y allí se detienen, acariciando su garganta.

—Está muerto.

—Bien... —Kyouya suspira, y el peso de los recuerdos deja por fin de asolarle—. Bien.

Arquea el cuello todo lo que puede y abre lentamente los ojos al escuchar la risa suave. Su mirada asciende poco a poco, reparando en cada detalle. Las rodillas dobladas que reposan frente a su cabeza, allá donde el otro se ha agachado, cubiertas por un pantalón sastre de color negro. La camisa blanca, sin corbata. Las gafas de sol redondas colgando del cuello abierto de ésta, bañándola de amatista a causa de la luz que atraviesa los cristales tintados. La barbilla marcada, los pómulos angulosos, los ojos oscuros. Sus ojos.  
>Kyouya alarga la mano y le toca la mejilla.<p>

—No llamaste a la hora que me habías prometido.

—Lo siento. Es difícil utilizar el teléfono cuando se supone que te están sacando de un edificio dentro de una bolsa para cadáveres —ahora es Kyouya el que se ríe bajito. El otro le coge la mano que reposa sobre su cara y la acaricia—. ¿Estabas preocupado?

—Creí que habías muerto de verdad. No te hubiera perdonado que fueses y murieras en alguna parte donde yo no esté.

—Ya, ya —su sonrisa florece e ilumina la habitación—. No iba a dejarme matar. Ese es un privilegio que te reservo... Kyouya.

Hibari tira de su mano. Su intención es que se tumbe a su lado; en cambio, lo que hace es colocar las piernas a sus costados y tenderse sobre él. El peso de su cuerpo sobre el propio después de lo que parecen décadas le resulta reconfortante.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

Antes de empezar a hablar, Dino le besa despacio.

* * *

><p><em>Doce de septiembre de 2023<em>  
><em>Base de la familia Argento en Milán<em>

Nala llamó una semana más tarde. Habían detectado movimientos sospechosos en uno de los hombres de Dino, un tal Federico Treschi.

—Nos ha vendido a Coppola —sintetizó, compartiendo cigarrillos y café negro con Dino en su base.

—¿Nos? —ella le lanzó una mirada oblicua tras su largo flequillo ondulado—. ¿A Argento también?

—Lux hizo una tontería y nos expuso —rezongó ásperamente—. Ahora estamos todos en el mismo saco y más nos vale colaborar si queremos salir de ésta.

Dino apretó los dientes. Si bien se sentía aliviado de que ninguno de sus más allegados hubiera tomado partido en la intriga, no le gustaba la idea de colaborar con Argento. Había visto caer las suficientes cabezas por culpa de Nala y los suyos para no querer fiarse; era peligroso deber algo a aquella familia.  
>Los ojos sombreados de la chica le contemplaron como si compartiese sus pensamientos.<p>

—Oye, Dino, a mí tampoco me gusta esto, pero Coppola es una mala hierba. Llevamos observándoles desde aquel lío con la dama blanca en Sicilia, ¿te acuerdas? —el rubio asintió. Había sido él mismo quien había bloqueado la emergente ruta de tráfico de cocaína de la cual Giulio Coppola estaba al mando—. Están tomando mucho poder en la isla —continuó Nala, apagando la colilla y encendiendo otro cigarro—. Es mejor quitárnoslos de encima antes de que nos jodan vivos a todos.

Sus palabras provocaron que algo encajase en el diagrama mental del capo.

—Lo sabías desde el principio, ¿verdad, Nala?

—¿Que uno de tus hombres pensaba darte por culo?; no, eso no. Pero tendría que ser muy tonta para no saber jugar mis cartas. No me mires así —Dino frunció aún más el ceño—. Las cosas se están poniendo muy feas por aquí abajo, Dino, y Cavallone es prácticamente la única familia que se centra en la mafia de verdad en lugar de en esos juguetitos vuestros.

—Tú también tienes guardianes de la Llama en tus filas —señaló él.

—Y mira de lo que me sirven —repuso Nala con un deje burlón en su voz de contralto. Señaló a alguna parte de la habitación con el pulgar—. Lux es ilusionista y lo único que hace es mantener una fachada permanente sobre este sitio. Desde la calle, este edificio es un bloque de pisos normal y corriente. Koge está más centrado en los últimos avances en nanobots para las escuchas que en aprender a utilizar la llama del Rayo, a Erin se la suda todo lo que no tenga que ver con enseñar el _harakiri_, y así. No, Dino; nos va mucho mejor haciendo lo de siempre. Y lo de siempre significa acabar con amenazas externas como Giulio Coppola.

—¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

—A ver, resumo —Nala dio una calada larga y se inclinó, apoyando los codos en los muslos separados. Su brillante melena cobriza se desparramó a un costado—. El error de Lux fue dejar la base sin protección. No preguntes. Nos han descubierto; este sitio ya no me vale para nada. Giulio me debe favores; si está ahí es por mí.

—No me digas que fuiste tú la que le ayudó a trepar —ella se encogió de hombros, dejando caer un despreocupado _"más o menos"_. Dino chasqueó la lengua—. Joder, Nala, deberías aprender a pasar un poco el filtro.

—Oye, me pagan y yo hablo. Lo que se haga con esa información no es cosa mía —replicó la otra con ligereza—. Pero déjame terminar. Giulio sabe que si no salda la deuda que tiene conmigo y digo todo lo que sé de él, va a acabar bastante perjudicado. Piensa dar un golpe ejemplar: según ha sabido Koge, nos atacará dentro de dos días. Si le sale bien, además de quitarse Argento de en medio, será como decirle al resto de las familias que tengan cuidadito con él. Cargándose uno de los mayores bancos de información de la mafia se pondrá en uno de los puestos más altos del escalafón. Ya sabes cómo va el tema.

—Sin rodeos, Nala.

Ella alzó las manos frente al cuerpo.

—Tranqui, que ahora voy. Era para ponerte en situación. La cosa es la siguiente: ayúdame a acabar con Coppola y yo te ayudaré a acabar con Treschi.

Dino se reclinó en su asiento, sosteniendo la mirada de la joven sin parpadear. Nala hablaba mucho, pero aún quedaba un cabo suelto.

—No entiendo para qué me necesitas. Por lo visto lo tienes todo muy bien planeado.

—¡Pero si ya te lo he dicho! —una sonrisita se perfiló en los labios de Nala. Sus rasgos, de un agresivo atractivo, se iluminaron con un entusiasmo infantil y, a todas luces, fingido—. Coppola te tiene rencor por lo de Sicilia. Después de acabar con nosotros, cuando tenga poder suficiente, irá a por ti. Por eso se ha aliado con Treschi: para atacar Cavallone desde dentro. ¿Me sigues? —Dino asintió. Resultaba bastante obvio—. Si en dos días tú _casualmente _estás aquí, Coppola tendrá la oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Con tu infantería y la mía, las posibilidades de cargarnos a ese hijo de puta son de un ochenta por ciento. Decimal arriba, abajo.

—¿En serio crees que se presentará él mismo?

—Ni de coña. Por eso nos vienen bien las ilusiones. Diezmamos a sus colegas, nos infiltramos en su base y le pego un tiro. Con un poco de suerte el amigo Treschi estará allí también; no creo que quiera quedarse en casita a esperar a que le pillen por haber vendido al jefe. Yo dejo claro que con Argento no se juega, tú das el ultimátum de que el jefe Cavallone tiene los cojones bien puestos, y todos contentos.

Dino tuvo que reírse. Pese a que Nala hablaba del tema como quien planea una juerga de sábado noche, sabía que iba muy en serio. Era el tipo de tía capaz de mutilar a uno con una cucharilla de postre.

—Siempre te ha gustado mucho complicarte la vida —apuntó, no sin cierta diversión—. ¿No sería todo mucho más fácil si me quitase de en medio a Treschi y te dejase a ti con el resto?

—Pero, ¡Dino! —Nala exhibía ahora una sonrisa casi sorprendida y un brillo duro en sus ojos castaños—. ¿Y perdernos el espectáculo?

* * *

><p>—Eso ya lo sabía —corta Kyouya, posando ambas manos en las caderas de Cavallone—. Cuéntame lo que viene después.<p>

Dino le besa tiernamente el cuello y delinea las formas de su torso, cubierto por la _yukata_, como si se tratase de algo precioso y largamente añorado.

—Perdona —murmura.

* * *

><p>Después de acordar con Nala los términos de su temporal alianza, Dino se había dirigido al hotel que Kyouya y él regentaban en Milán. Encontró al guardián dormido en la cama <em>king size<em>. Le despertó con suavidad, acariciándole la espalda desnuda por debajo de las sábanas. Ambos dedicaron un breve pensamiento a cierta ocasión, un año atrás, en la que Hibari había informado a Dino del plan de Irie para recuperar los anillos Vongola y vencer a Byakuran. Los papeles habían estado invertidos entonces.  
>Kyouya se dejó abrazar en silencio mientras Dino le contaba con lujo de detalles todo cuanto Nala y él planeaban hacer. Cavallone aún no se explica cómo diablos disuadió tan fácilmente a Hibari de acompañarle, pero tenía claro que, aun sabiendo lo fuerte que era, no le permitiría luchar por él esa batalla. <em>"Se trata de una cuestión de estatus, Kyouya"<em>, explicó, mirándole a los ojos. _"Lo que intento evitar es que Cavallone quede desprestigiada. Si pido ayuda a alguien que no esté involucrado, como Vongola o la Fundación, sería como decir que no tengo poder suficiente para lidiar con el asunto por mi cuenta. Sería contraproducente, ¿lo entiendes?"_

Obviamente, ese no era el único motivo que tenía para mantener alejado al guardián de la peor faceta de Dino Cavallone; pero sabía que, si se trataba de orgullo, Hibari lo comprendería. Dino estrechó fuerte al japonés contra su pecho cuando éste, en un inusual arranque de preocupación (aunque nada en su lenguaje gestual lo demostrase), le obligó a prometer que le llamaría para informar de su estado y que no entraría solo en terreno enemigo.

—Llévate a Chrome Dokuro —había, prácticamente, ordenado—. Su nivel como ilusionista es alto, os servirá de ayuda.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero involucrar a Tsuna y a los demás en esto.

—Y yo te he dicho que sólo te la lleves a ella. Sawada no tiene por qué enterarse.

—Kyouya...

—No permitiré que salgas de mi jurisdicción, Dino. Es ella o yo.

Sólo pudo ceder. Chrome se personó en Milán al día siguiente, ciertamente renuente a llevar a cabo aquella operación sin conocimiento de su jefe ni de Mukuro Rokudo. Pese a contar ya con veinticuatro años y una mayor autonomía, su lealtad seguía profundamente arraigada a aquellos dos hombres.

En el aeropuerto no hubo despedidas grandilocuentes. Los hombres de confianza de Dino y Chrome, conscientes de la intolerancia de Hibari a las multitudes, habían preferido quedarse a la salida del aeropuerto en lugar de acompañarles. Ya en la zona de embarque, Kyouya pretendió despedirse con un parco _"nos vemos"_, pero apenas pudo darse la vuelta antes de que Dino le cogiera del brazo y tirase de él para robarle un último beso. Tras un largo abrazo que incomodó un tanto al resto de los pasajeros, Kyouya subió al avión y partió rumbo a Namimori sin echar una sola mirada por la ventanilla. Si las cosas salían mal, no volverían a verse.

Cuando fue Tsuna y no Dino quien le llamó, la furia, ya desprovista de trabas, volvió a hacer acto de presencia y destrozó su teléfono de un golpe.

* * *

><p>—En realidad fue bastante sencillo —explica Dino, regando besos leves por los hombros del guardián—. Los hombres de Coppola entraron en la base de Argento justo cuando Nala y Koge habían predicho. Eran bastante fuertes teniendo en cuenta que luchaban con armas de fuego comunes, todo hay que decirlo, pero nosotros contábamos con las cajas. Las ilusiones combinadas de Chrome y Lux les despistaron el tiempo suficiente para acabar con ellos. Pero... —aquí, el cuerpo del capo tiembla de rabia—, Romario e Iván salieron heridos. Por suerte uno de los Argento, Taya, maneja la llama del Sol y pudo estabilizarles. Fue una tortura verles así, Kyouya, te lo juro. Bono y Brutus tuvieron que sujetarme para que no me cargase a los hijos de puta que les dispararon en vez de seguir con el plan.<p>

—Te creo —musita Hibari, sujetando entre los dientes el pulgar con que Dino le acaricia el rostro. El rubio sonríe antes de continuar.

—Infiltrarnos en la base de Coppola fue sencillo una vez Lux se encargó de que llevásemos sus caras. Chrome se quedó en la base Argento para mantener una ilusión corpórea de mí. Me alegro de haberte hecho caso, Kyouya; fue un acierto llevarla. Fue ella la que informó a Tsuna de la situación. La línea de Nala estaba pinchada, así que llamó por su teléfono para que Coppola se confiase. Si de algo pecaba ese tío era de vanidad, Kyouya; hay que estar muy ciego para no ver detrás de un plan tan simple. Supongo que por eso fue tan efectivo.

* * *

><p><em>Quince de septiembre de 2023<em>  
><em>Base de la familia Coppola<em>

No supuso ninguna dificultad tomar, al día siguiente, un vuelo a Sicilia. Nala había hecho bien sus deberes e identificado a los hombres de confianza de Coppola. Caracterizados como ellos Dino, Bono, Brutus y Michael, acompañados por Nala y Lux Argento, caminaron por la mansión enemiga abriendo fuego a discreción. A su favor contó que Giulio Coppola hubiera confiado tanto en su suerte, pues sólo quedaban en el lugar un puñado de desgraciados que perecieron rápida y piadosamente bajo sus manos.

Resultó tan fácil que casi daba risa. El látigo de Dino se enroscaba en torno a los cuellos de quienes tenían la mala fortuna de intentar interceptarle, quebrándolos de un tirón cual muñecos viejos. _"Era como una función de teatro, Kyouya. Como si llevásemos tanto tiempo ensayando cada uno de los movimientos que no tuviéramos que pensar para realizarlos"_.

No tardaron ni veinte minutos en llegar a las dependencias de Giulio Coppola. En secreto profesional quedaría que no fue Nala, sino Dino, quien disparó el tiro de gracia al capo como venganza por los daños causados a sus subordinados. Si cierra los ojos, Cavallone aún puede escuchar los intentos de Federico Treschi por excusarse segundos antes del estampido del revólver.

* * *

><p>Parece como si Dino hubiera perdido el resuello durante su explicación, porque enmudece. Alguno (Tsuna, por ejemplo) lo atribuiría a los remordimientos; porque en teoría no le gusta mucho matar, al menos cuando lo piensa después del frenesí del momento. Sin embargo, otros (como Squalo, que le conoce mejor) sabrían que eso no es del todo cierto.<p>

Aunque en este momento, más que en hablar o psicoanalizarse, Dino está más ocupado utilizando los labios y la lengua en recorrer el cuello del guardián; besando, lamiendo, mordiendo despacio, refrescando en su memoria el sabor y la textura de esa piel. Ya no lleva camisa y hace rato que la _yukata _de Kyouya se halla abierta.

No son tan diferentes al fin y al cabo, piensa, arañando el hueso de su cadera con los dientes. La lucha les excita. Y Dino no piensa mostrarle a Kyouya cuán similares pueden llegar a ser dependiendo del escenario, porque, como suele decirse, si lo hiciera tendría que matarle, pero nada le impide divertirse un poco a costa de esa parte oscura de sí mismo. Por eso, mientras acaricia la erección del guardián por encima de la ropa interior, menciona como de pasada lo mucho que habría podido entretenerse con él en la mansión Coppola.  
>Y a Kyouya le molesta, pero no lo suficiente.<p>

—Tiene gracia que digas eso cuando te negaste a que te acompañara —replica, con una voz que parece más un ronroneo que un reproche. Dino le coge una mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho, amor —contesta, jocoso, y otra vez ese tonillo de burla—. Ya sabes que me gusta tanto pelear contigo como contra ti.

Kyouya le tira del pelo para besarle. No con ímpetu, como cuando tenía veinte; no para que duela. Más que tirar, empuja hacia arriba. Justo cuando está a punto de rozar sus labios, desvía la vista al hombro izquierdo de Dino y se encuentra con una desagradable sorpresa.  
>La huella de un balazo.<p>

—¿Qué es esto? —sisea, tocándolo.

—Daños colaterales —responde Dino mientras le besa el cuello—. Tuve suerte; el disparo no tocó la subclavia por poco.

—¿Te duele?

—No.

De haber sido una sanguijuela, Kyouya no se hubiera prendido con más empeño a la cicatriz. La muerde, succiona fuerte, tanto que hace daño y deja marca en la piel ligeramente bronceada del italiano. Dino le pasa los brazos por detrás de la espalda arqueada y le abraza, elevándole un poco más para pegarlo totalmente a sí. Una íntima fricción de sus entrepiernas les hace estremecer.

La intensidad con que Kyouya cubre el balazo con su propia firma contrasta con las caricias, casi delicadas, de Dino a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ambos piensan que ésta será uno de esas vivencias que atesorar en la memoria. Kyouya por fin se aparta para mirar al otro a los ojos. La cicatriz presenta ahora una coloración rojiza; Dino puede verla si baja la vista. Suelta una carcajada queda.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, ¿sabes? —sonríe, divertido. Kyouya le devuelve la mitad de esa sonrisa.

—No es para ti. Es para advertir de que mis propiedades no se tocan —embiste suavemente contra la erección del rubio y vuelve a tomarle de los cabellos, acercándolo a su rostro sin violencia—. Eres mío, Cavallone.

—Claro, Kyouya. Claro...

Y ya no hablan más, porque prefieren batallar por el dominio de la lengua ajena. Pero no cierran los ojos mientras se besan, comunicándose sin palabras. La mirada de Dino es juguetona, rayana en lo inocente, cuando se vuelve con elocuencia hacia el pasillo. _"Kyouya, dúchate conmigo"_. Los ojos de Hibari se entornan y es brutal al embestirle de nuevo, una sola vez. No sugiere: exige. _"Sólo si follamos"_.  
>Y Dino sonríe para sus adentros, porque sabe que en su particular idioma de silencios eso viene a significar algo así como <em>"demuéstrame que te encuentras bien"<em>.

Además, que Kyouya nunca falle en hacer lo que él quiere resulta bastante revigorizante.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** _it's trolling time!_ Dino vive. Sep. El bastardillo es difícil de matar... y ya he dado una pista para el siguiente capítulo. El fic ya está terminado; lo subiré dentro de un par de días. O no. Dependiendo de los reviews. Sí, soy una cabrona. Pero es que a todos los fickers nos gusta que opinen sobre lo que escribimos; y especialmente cuando es la trama más trabajada que se ha currado una en la vida.

**E.**


	4. Parte III: Bunraku, segundo acto

__"Siempre hay alguien más poderoso que tú"._  
><strong>Guy Moshe;<strong>_ Bunraku__

Los pasillos de la Fundación son demasiado largos, decide Dino cuando Kyouya le estampa contra la pared de hormigón y le clava los labios en la boca. Que no es que eso le disguste ni mucho menos, pero ya es como la tercera vez que lo hace y la espalda empieza a picarle por los costalazos. Los dedos del japonés se aprietan contra su estómago, hostigan y Cavallone piensa que es culpa suya por provocarlo. Kyouya puede haber triplicado su autocontrol en los últimos años, pero en lo que se refiere al sexo sigue tan salvaje como siempre. Es la única faceta suya que Dino no ha domado de una forma u otra, aunque tampoco ha querido. Es mucho más entretenido así.  
>Sonríe al enredar la mano en el cabello de Kyouya y atraerle hacia él por el trasero.<p>

—Espero que a ninguno de tus hombres le dé por ir a buscar un vaso de agua —comenta en voz baja, socarrón, aludiendo a la semidesnudez manifiesta de ambos.

No hay duda de que Dino sabe dónde pinchar para llamar al orden al superlativo pudor nipón de su compañero, porque de inmediato Kyouya se envara y mira a ambos lados del corredor volviendo apenas la cabeza. Cavallone se ríe un poquito y le acaricia los labios con la lengua, sin prisa.

—Anda, vamos —ronronea, sobornando al otro con un beso venéreo y un roce incitante entre caderas. Sus labios al separase producen un nimio chasquido carnoso.

Entre intentos de asalto, risas ahogadas y algún que otro _"te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras, Kyouya, pero para ya de deslomarme"_, logra conducirle hasta el cuarto de aseo. Es el mismo Dino quien, tras cerrarla, emplea su propio cuerpo para aprisionar a Kyouya contra la puerta y besarle con fervor, dando rienda suelta a todo aquello que han estado conteniendo desde que se separaron ocho días atrás en Milán.

Viéndoles, resulta bastante evidente que lo de aguantarse las ganas no va con ninguno de los dos. Dino traza los confines de la silueta de Kyouya con sus manos; le sujeta por los muslos y lo eleva un par de centímetros. Se miden con los ojos unos instantes, los justos para verificar que no apetece mucho seguir separados, y vuelven a lanzarse el uno contra el otro sin demasiados remilgos. Hincando los dedos en las nalgas de Cavallone, Kyouya frota apremiante su miembro con el del capo.

De haber alguien rondando aún por el pasillo, seguro que ha salido en desbandada, porque el ruido que hace la espalda de Hibari cada vez que impacta en la madera es de todo menos discreto. Dino tiene que ponerle una mano detrás de la cabeza para evitar que siga golpeándose en su afán por morderle la boca. Al hacerlo, el guardián se desliza nuevamente hasta el suelo y le tira a Dino del cinturón.

Ese es el momento en que el italiano, sabedor de que si empiezan por ahí no para, aprovecha y pide paz; abre el armario del baño y extrae un frasquito de lubricante. De plástico el envase, resistente al agua el gel, para que no les dé problemas. Lo apoya con cuidado en la esquina que hace la repisa de la bañera con la pared, abre el grifo y después se vuelve lanzando a Kyouya una mirada que podría abastecer de combustible a Namimori entera durante varios días. Pero el guardián le quiere sólo para él, y le toma por el cuello de la camisa para seguir comiéndoselo a besos con un hambre que ni el iluminado al que se le ocurrió que los caracoles podían ser un apto stock alimenticio.

Se quitan la ropa a toda prisa mientras el agua se calienta. Las manos de Dino están por todas partes y Kyouya se deja conducir de forma más o menos (más menos que más) dócil hasta la bañera. La cual, por cierto, es jodidamente incómoda para tumbarse, porque no caben, pero se conoce que Cavallone es tan bueno poniéndole a mil como jugando al Tetris y en un cerrar y abrir de (piernas) ojos les acomoda.

Ahí la cosa se hace más lenta. No mucho, la verdad, pero la falta de espacio ayuda. Dino baja la vista, su pelo empapándose por momentos, y contempla sus propios dedos recorrer el intrincado tatuaje que se extiende por el muslo y la cadera de Kyouya pensando que no fue muy difícil convencerle de que se lo hiciera.

* * *

><p><em>Cuatro de julio de 2018<em>  
><em>Base de la Fundación<em>

Lo primero que hizo Dino al llegar al cuarto que Hibari y él compartían en la Fundación fue deshacerse de sus ropas, extender el futón y tumbarse encima sin miramientos. Tras un considerable puñado de horas de vuelo, el _tour _de visitas habituales y la pelea de rigor, Dino se sentía físicamente acabado. El guardián pareció ignorarlo mientras se quitaba la corbata y colgaba la americana en el perchero, quedándose sólo con los pantalones y la camisa purpúrea. Cavallone le contempló desde su posición, reparando en que Kyouya siempre vestía igual. Era como si hubiera decidido sustituir el uniforme de la escuela Nami por aquella indumentaria.

—No me gusta estar aquí sin ti, ¿sabes? —dejó caer, palmeando ligeramente las sábanas.

—Jódete —replicó el guardián sin mirarle. Dino sonrió.

—Oye, esa boca —Hibari chistó ante el desenfadado reproche—. Cualquiera diría que me has dado tonfazos por mucho menos, Kyouya.

—Eso era porque no estaba permitido decir palabrotas en terreno escolar —aclaró el japonés, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

—Lo que tú digas.

Dino desabrochó lentamente los botones de la camisa, deslizando luego las manos bajo la suave tela sin más intención que sentir la piel de Kyouya contra la suya. Éste le hizo tumbarse sin brusquedad y posó una mano en su estómago, cerca de su tatuaje. Incluso en la semioscuridad, Hibari pudo apreciar que las líneas eran menos claras y la tinta comenzaba a perder color.

—Se está borrando —señaló.

—Hmm... —Cavallone dejó escapar un murmullo de asentimiento, más concentrado en el roce casi delicado de los dedos de Kyouya sobre su costado. Aunque tenía la piel algo dura, las yemas estaban muy desgastadas. A veces Dino se preguntaba si era a causa de la manipulación de armas o intencional, para evitar dejar huellas dactilares—. Tengo que ir a repasármelo en cuanto vuelva.

—¿Por qué te tatúas?

—¿Y por qué no?

—¿Qué sentido tiene añadir a tu cuerpo algo que por naturaleza no está ahí?

Eso hizo que Dino abriese los ojos y apoyara los antebrazos en las sábanas para incorporarse. Tomó aire despacio mientras sus pupilas resbalaban por el torso de Kyouya hasta detenerse elocuentemente en su entrepierna. El quedo chasquear de su lengua antes del suspiro pareció casi indulgente.

—¿En serio tengo que explicarte eso? —musitó con una voz tentadoramente baja, mordiéndose de un modo más que insinuante el labio inferior. Tan pronto como había llegado, el cariz sugerente de su expresión se evaporó dejando apenas un sutil acento obsceno en su tono—. Tienes que ir a Italia dentro de poco, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas y ves cómo _me lo hacen_? —arrastraba apenas las palabras, haciendo que sonasen casi como una afrenta—. Quién sabe; a lo mejor incluso te dan ganas de tatuarte también...

Kyouya bajó los párpados. La idea de que _alguien_ hiciera _algo_ a Cavallone en su presencia no le era especialmente grato, pero conocía los rumores que corrían en torno a los lugares donde se realizaban tatuajes. Bajo su vigilancia, se aseguraría de que aquel torpe no fuera contagiado de alguna enfermedad por culpa de una aguja mal esterilizada y, de rebote, le contagiase a él.  
>Y hablando de agujas... ¿cómo se vería el rostro del <em>Haneuma <em>bajo su acción? Ahora que lo pensaba, no era algo que le apeteciera perderse.

—¿Alguna sugerencia? —repuso, sonriendo no sin cierto sadismo.

Dino alzó las cejas y le observó con la barbilla gacha. El gesto podría ser catalogado como de incredulidad de no ser por la sombra de lujuria que jaspeó su mirada.

—De momento... —se inclinó para ceñir a Kyouya por la cintura y besar su abdomen, recostándose después sobre la almohada. Se humedeció los labios, curvados en una media sonrisa canalla—, ¿qué tal si te quitas la ropa?

—¿No estabas cansado? —cuestionó un Hibari mordaz, quien retiró sin embargo la camisa abierta y se estiró sobre el otro para besarlo.

—¿Cansancio? —susurró Dino mientras ladeaba la barbilla del guardián y presionaba los labios contra su mandíbula—. ¿Qué es eso?

* * *

><p>Un par de semanas después Kyouya observaba fijamente el rostro animado de Cavallone, aparentemente ajeno a la aguja que avasallaba su dermis, en tanto bromeaba con el tatuador como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Su gozo en un pozo, dijo Hibari para sus adentros; lo único que pareció molestar al capo en alguna ocasión fue el zumbido de la máquina.<p>

Dino decidió, como quien no quiere la cosa, añadir una figura más a la red de dibujos que decoraba su cuerpo. La silueta de una alondra. El moreno encontró inexplicablemente atrayente el modo en que las alas del pájaro se perfilaban poco a poco sobre esa piel dorada por el sol veraniego, así como las sugestivas miradas que Cavallone le dedicaba cada vez que la aguja actuaba cerca del hueso de su cadera. Si a él parecía incluso gustarle, ¿por qué no probar? En fin; en caso de no quedar satisfecho con el resultado, siempre existía la opción de borrárselo y morder hasta la muerte al artífice del desastre.

Solicitó papel y lápiz y puso en funcionamiento la destreza caligráfica que desde años no empleaba. Al terminar la sesión, ya con la camiseta puesta, Dino admiró interesado el diseño que Kyouya mostraba al tatuador, comentando que le recordaba un poco a las serpientes de luz de una lámpara de plasma. No pasaron muchos días hasta que fue el mismo Hibari quien se halló tumbado en la camilla, encontrando sorprendentemente agradable el ardor punzante en su muslo derecho y echando mano de todo su autocontrol para no empalmarse, porque entre unas cosas y otras la mirada deflagrante con que Dino pretendía abrasar su cuerpo le estaba haciendo mierda el cerebro.

* * *

><p>Kyouya se impacienta un poco al notar que el italiano parece haberse quedado perdido en sus pensamientos.<p>

—Deja de perder el tiempo, _Haneuma _—espeta, apretándose un poco más contra él. Dino parpadea, algo desorientado, pero sonríe y le muerde suavemente el cuello.

—¿Te he comentado alguna vez que me encanta cómo me lo dices? —apunta, refiriéndose a su apodo, y tiene que reír ante la respuesta.

—Un par de miles de veces —el guardián frunce el ceño—. Sigue.

—Lo pillo, lo pillo...

Al alargar la mano para coger el lubricante, tropieza con algo y un bote de champú le cae a Hibari en la cabeza. Y Dino no quiere, de verdad que no, pero automáticamente se descojona. La expresión homicida en el rostro del guardián no se hace esperar. Le castiga mordiéndole el labio cuando intenta besarlo a modo de disculpa; Dino compone su expresión más cándida porque sabe que ni siquiera el duro e insensible Hibari Kyouya es capaz de resistirse al tono entre suplicante y juguetón que le sale cuando dice _"vamos, ¡no te enfades!"_.  
>Aunque tal vez la descripción no sea la más correcta. La de Kyouya. Porque duro lo está, pero lo que es insensible... pues no. A lo mejor por eso cede un tanto cuando Dino envuelve su erección con la mano y la recorre con una precisión digna de un relojero suizo: arriba, abajo, prestando especial atención en frotar el glande con el pulgar y en presionar la base, ascendiendo despacio antes de bajar de repente y percutir de forma rápida y enérgica hasta que le siente derretirse entre sus dedos.<p>

Cuando parece que Hibari ya le observa con algo menos de odio reconcentrado le pasa la lengua por el cuello y abre el dichoso frasco, vertiendo el lubricante en su diestra. El japonés chasquea los dientes por el contraste entre el agua caliente, la cual resbala desde el cuerpo de Cavallone, y el frío de la sustancia que acarician de forma simultánea el esfínter. Dino traza círculos pausados alrededor de su entrada; Kyouya le propina un mordisco apremiante en la muñeca izquierda, que es lo que tiene más cerca, y uno de esos dedos largos entra; entra y por lo visto no es suficiente, porque eleva las caderas y le gruñe que meta otro. El capo se ríe y le complace, le besa el cuello, lo mira; espetan a la vez un _"tenía tantas ganas de verte" _y sonríen los dos. Se besan. Otra vez. Saboreándose mutuamente como no quieren cansarse de hacer.

Llegado un punto Hibari tiene tres dedos moviéndose dentro, gime un poco y Dino ya no se ríe. En esa bañera se está apretado; no hay sitio para bromas. Es el mismo Kyouya quien rescata del olvido el lubricante, lo calienta despacio entre sus palmas y Dino respira fuerte y aprieta los dientes porque llevaba casi desde el principio muriéndose de ganas de que el moreno diera a su erección algo de cariño. Tiene que apartarle las manos porque siente que se corre y todavía no es hora de bajar la bandera.

Le penetra despacio, casi sin encontrar resistencia. Se entierra hasta el fondo y entonces para y suspira, se tumba sobre el otro y posa los labios en su oreja.

—Dios, cómo te quiero —susurra.

La voz le tiembla un poco. Todo su cuerpo tiembla, de hecho. Kyouya no contesta (nunca lo hace), pero la forma en que lo abraza habla por él. Sisea de complacencia cuando Dino inicia un cadencioso vaivén, y las oleadas de placer que le recorren son tan sincopadas que sospecha que se han pasado con los preliminares. El ambiente comienza a saturarse de vapor y respirar presenta un mínimo de dificultad. Buscando distraer a ambos lo suficiente para durar un poco más, dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza.

—Todavía no me explico... por qué te gusta tanto hacerlo aquí —Dino se inclina hacia él, manteniendo el ritmo de las embestidas largas y rítmicas que sabe le hacen enloquecer.

—Ya te lo he dicho; es el agua... —sisea, porque Kyouya acaba de contraerse de forma involuntaria y la presión ya empieza a ser demasiada—, las gotas... —joder, cuesta ser coherente cuando el japonés le muerde el cuello de esa forma—, como cientos de manitas acariciándote, así... —trata de reforzar su argumento pasando las manos por el torso de Hibari, pero el calor se concentra en su vientre y destierra su paciencia y le hace arremeter contra su cuerpo buscando clavarse en él lo más hondo posible. Kyouya gime; sujeta sus caderas y le aparta, se lo saca de dentro cortando en seco un orgasmo inminente.

—Todavía no he acabado contigo —replica con voz áspera; el comentario le ha molestado—. No necesitas más manos que las mías, Cavallone.

Y que lo diga. Dino recuerda bien cierta ocasión en que Kyouya le pilló mirándole el culo a Squalo. De poco valieron las excusas de que su intención era comprobar si los rumores que corrían sobre Superbi y Yamamoto eran ciertos, evaluando los andares de su amigo de la infancia después de uno de sus entrenamientos; Hibari le arrastró hasta el cuarto más cercano (estaba vacío, por suerte), le empotró contra la pared y se lo folló a lo bruto, sin permitirle cerrar los ojos y mirándole como si le odiara.

Después de aquélla, Cavallone no pudo cruzar cómodamente las piernas en dos días (lo cual era a todas luces una desgracia, porque, ¿qué clase de jefe mafioso no se repantiga en su butaca con las piernas cruzadas?) y procuró no volver a lanzar miradas lujuriosas a trasero alguno mientras Kyouya pudiera verle.

Sabe que no eran celos. Se trataba, simplemente, de que si estaba con él, estaba con él. Kyouya es demasiado absorbente como para permitir que Dino piense siquiera en otra persona cuando él anda cerca.

Todo eso se le pasa al italiano por la mente mientras Kyouya desliza las piernas entre las suyas. Dino se lo permite porque sabe que le ha ofendido, que haga lo que haga va a buscar _vendetta_, que es mejor dejarle hacer y disfrutar. Tal vez incluso lo haya buscado.  
>Contempla con expresión de niño travieso cómo Hibari lleva el brazo hacia atrás; el agua haciendo relucir su piel mientras tantea en busca del lubricante, se impregna los dedos y le mete uno. Despacio. Vigilando. Escudriñando cada una de sus reacciones. Dino suelta un resoplido que bien puede ser de apremio como de exasperación.<p>

—Kyouya, no me jodas —pero enseguida rectifica—. O sea, sí, jódeme.

Y Kyouya sonríe burlón, casi como diciendo _"¿En qué quedamos?"_, pero adivina a qué se refiere y al minuto siguiente son tres los dedos que Dino tiene dentro y le hacen suspirar y jadear y retorcerse porque la polla le duele de excitación y tiene las manos demasiado enredadas en el cuerpo de Kyouya, entre sus huesos; en esas caderas perfectas, en esas costillas que apenas se insinúan estando de pie, pero que sobresalen al hallarse en posición horizontal y se le clavan, que le encantan, como para que se le ocurra darse alivio.

—Déjalo ya —y parece que le cuesta tomar aire. Entreabre los labios para gemir cuando Hibari le roza la próstata y un poco de agua le humedece la boca reseca—. Ya está.

Dicho y hecho. Kyouya le sujeta al instante por las nalgas, porque también está que no se aguanta, pero en cuanto empieza a hundirse en él mientras le masturba siente que algo no va bien; que Dino tiembla demasiado, que aprieta fuerte los párpados y el puño con el que se sujeta al grifo y su garganta se quiebra con un sordo lamento.

—Dios; para, para, para —y él se detiene.

—¿Te duele? —murmura por segunda vez en la... ¿tarde?, ¿noche? Ya no lo sabe. Tampoco es como si le preocupara. Se incorpora para besarle el tatuaje del pecho. La respiración de Dino bajo sus labios es agitada, excesivamente acelerada; levanta la vista y lo ve mirándole con una ambigua expresión en el rostro.

—Me corro, joder —suelta, y Kyouya casi sonríe. Tanto teatro para eso.

Desanda lo andado sólo para introducirse en su interior de a una, valiéndose una exclamación ronca por parte del otro. Hibari lame el agua que se desliza por su clavícula y susurra un _"muévete" _con el que Dino, vibrando, se muestra de inmediato acuerdo. El guardián reprime un gemidito y le clava las uñas en las caderas.

—Sí que estabas necesitado —comenta, envalentonado. Cavallone lo coge del cuello y le lame los labios. La lengua de Kyouya sale de inmediato al encuentro de la suya, rozándola esquiva; la toma entre los dientes y la chupa, se la mete en la boca y lucha por doblegarla en acciones idénticas a los que Dino usa con él. Incluso en eso han sido alumno y maestro—. Sólo ha pasado una semana —y es curioso que lo diga, porque probablemente sea él para quien más lentos han pasado los días. Pero no puede dejar que el otro se dé cuenta.

—La más larga de mi vida —asegura Dino, mirándole fijamente a los ojos justo antes de cerrarlos, porque Kyouya acaba de alcanzar su próstata y la vista ya no se le emborrona sólo por el vapor—. Otra vez... ahí.

El agua se enfría un poco mientras Dino se empala a sí mismo entre sonidos ahogados y balanceos circulares de cadera. Kyouya le ayuda empujándole hacia abajo, llevándolo a su encuentro en colisiones como de choque de trenes o de lucha de titanes o cualquier gilipollez de esas que se dicen para adornar actos violentos. En algún momento a Dino se le olvida todo y empieza a hablar en italiano; pero no importa porque su tono suena igual de sensual, igual de apremiante, y hace mucho que Kyouya ha dejado de guiarse por la gramática.

Ambos tienen el pelo chorreando. Kyouya suelta una mano para retirarle a Dino el suyo de la frente al tiempo en que éste hace lo mismo, acunando su rostro entre las palmas con una ternura en otros tiempos aterradora, y le besa. Un beso profundo y lento que contrasta con la rapidez cada vez mayor del ritmo que marcan al unísono. Pierden el resuello en la boca del otro, su aliento se confunde; sus pieles se erizan bajo el agua caliente y sus labios no dejan de tocarse ni siquiera cuando gimen a la vez, más cercanos de lo que les gustaría al momento crítico del orgasmo.

—Kyouya —suspira Dino, y le enreda los dedos en el cabello—. Kyouya...

El italiano resopla y gime más fuerte y le muerde la mejilla e Hibari recuerda que la primera vez que el _Haneuma_ se lo hizo pensó que le desgarraba, que le abría; que era demasiado grande o él era demasiado pequeño para contenerlo dentro y eso le puso furioso y le impidió disfrutar.  
>La segunda fue mucho mejor, pero únicamente porque Dino se tomó su tiempo en aflojar a Kyouya las cuerdas. Le acarició despacito, a conciencia; justo como le gusta que le hagan a él. Le besó el cuello, el pecho, se entretuvo acosando con la lengua sus pezones (igual que Hibari ahora, sólo que con menos dientes de por medio) hasta que el moreno lo miró con rabia contenida y le tiró del pelo y le espetó<em> "deja de jugar, hijo de puta"<em>; y Dino se rió mientras Kyouya le conducía vientre abajo para que le comiera la polla con más ganas que sapiencia.

Kyouya empezó a acostarse con otras personas después de aquello, sobre todo en las temporadas que Dino pasa sin poder salir de Italia. Necesidad básica, instinto primario, impulso humano de buscar cabellos rubios y cuerpos esbeltos y follárselos como le ha sido enseñado en una cama de motel; si bien no tanto para desfogarse como para comprobar si es igual tener sexo con Dino que sin él.  
>No lo es.<p>

Cavallone tiembla espasmódicamente por el esfuerzo combinado de continuar penetrándose mientras se traga las ganas de correrse. El guardián apoya la frente en su hombro y siente sus movimientos cada vez más irregulares, más mecánicos; como los de un robot mal engrasado. No tiene más remedio que continuar él mismo la faena, cubriendo los dedos de Dino con los suyos sobre el grifo para hallar un punto de apoyo que le permita elevar las caderas sin peligro de resbalar por la lisa porcelana. Dino se aprieta contra su abdomen. Le abraza fuerte, muy fuerte; lo mira y Kyouya cree que si Sawada y su panda de omnívoros vieran la expresión que asoma a los ojos de Dino cuando está con él, se lo pensarían dos veces antes de llamarle "hermano mayor". Aunque no lo dice. Por si se cumple, más que nada, y pierde la patente.

Y antes de enterarse siquiera de lo que está pasando, parece que el agua de la ducha se ha aliado para formar una marea que se lo lleva por delante; un remolino incandescente que le obliga a enterrar las yemas de los dedos en la espalda contraria y murmurar _"Cavallone" _sabe Dios cuántas veces. Esos, distingue Kyouya en un destello de cuestionable lucidez, son los pequeños detalles que no encuentra en sus polvos esporádicos. Los brazos de Dino le comprimen tan estrechamente que parece imposible que no le haya quebrado ya alguna costilla. Siente la caricia tenue de sus labios en la mejilla cuando todo pasa y se ve capaz de salir a flote.

Transcurre apenas el tiempo justo para recuperarse antes de que Dino rodee a Kyouya con sus brazos, lo obligue a tumbarse de cara al suelo de la bañera y se le eche encima, pegando el pecho a su espalda. Hibari se remueve, notando aún cierta molestia cuando Dino le mete dos dedos de golpe. La boca del italiano roza su oreja. Si no le conociera bien, diría que eso que se cuela en su voz ronca es angustia y no necesidad.

—No puedo parar —le jadea al oído mientras trata de volver a dilatarlo a toda prisa—. No _quiero _parar.

—Dino...

—Te he echado tanto de menos —confiesa, y se masturba rápidamente para endurecer aún más su miembro antes de penetrar de una larga acometida el cuerpo esbelto y pálido que lo ansía tanto como él—. Kyouya, Kyouya...

No importa. No es como si Kyouya quisiera o, más bien, pudiera negarse, porque Dino siempre ha sido especialmente bueno ajustándole las correas.  
>Los dedos del italiano en su piel cierran nudos marineros; hilo cortante que le atraviesa la epidermis cuando intenta alejarse demasiado. Lo cierto es que Kyouya disfruta de ese dolor. Sabe que le gusta dejar que Dino serpentee con la lengua por su cuerpo, infectando heridas invisibles con saliva. Colonizando cada resquicio de su ser. Y lo que es aún mejor: Dino sabe que lo sabe. Dino sabe demasiado. Maneja los miembros del otro en calidad de titiritero y es consciente de que, en algún rincón atávico de su mente, Kyouya lo intuye aunque prefiere actuar como si fuese al contrario; como si Dino gravitara en torno a él en lugar de limitarse a tirar discretamente de sus cuerdas. Marioneta y director a la vez.<p>

Kyouya se maldice a sí mismo por no haber tenido el juicio de instalar una barandilla de ducha para inválidos, o al menos unos patitos-almohadilla, porque patina y no le queda otra que hincar codos para no irse de boca. Dino entrelaza sus manos y se agacha y le muerde el antebrazo y es como si bebiera el agua que le baña la piel, jadeando, y Kyouya tiene que gemir porque le parece lo más erótico que ha hecho el capo en toda su vida sexual.

* * *

><p>—Dime la verdad.<p>

Tumbado de costado en el futón, Dino alza la vista del tatuaje de Kyouya y enfrenta su mirada, en la cual se adivina el familiar destello de curiosidad que parece licuar un poco el acero de sus iris. Da una calada al ya agonizante cigarro "de después", sabor cereza en esta ocasión, y le propina unos toquecitos con la uña del pulgar para echar la ceniza en un platillo lacado. Asiente una sola vez indicándole que le escucha.

—¿Por qué no informaste a Sawada desde el principio? —Dino esboza una sonrisa carente de cualquier tipo de buenas intenciones.

—Venga, Kyouya —replica, jocoso—, conoces mejor que nadie lo contundente que queda dar un buen golpe de efecto en el momento adecuado de la trama.

Kyouya bufa, pero un gesto clónico se ha formado en su rostro. Rueda hasta quedar boca arriba, con una pierna pegada a las de Cavallone, y levanta una mano para posarla en su muslo.

—Eres maquiavélico, _Haneuma_.

—Puede —concede el rubio, arrellanándose contra él. Un destello insinuante titila fugazmente en sus ojos oscuros—. No, ahora en serio. Me hubiera gustado contárselo todo a los chicos, al menos para ahorrarles el mal trago, ¿sabes?, pero cuanta menos gente supiera del asunto, menos posibilidades habría de que algo se filtrase.

Kyouya asiente. Eso ya se lo figuraba. Dino echa el humo hacia arriba y le regala una suave carantoña detrás de la oreja. Tras masacrar la colilla contra el improvisado cenicero, su mano busca la de Hibari y éste la acepta, acomodando sus dedos entre los del capo. Aguarda unos segundos, esperando a que se confíe, antes de formular la pregunta que realmente quiere hacer.

—¿Sólo eso? —la fingida expresión irritada del italiano le indica que ha dado en el clavo.

—¿A ti no se te puede esconder nada? —Hibari se encoge un tanto al sentir a Dino picarle las costillas. Le da una palmada de advertencia en el hombro para que se esté quieto—. Pero tienes razón. Morir es muy útil para saber quién te es leal y quién no.

—Y, ¿cuál es la conclusión?

—Que soy popular de la hostia —ríe Dino—. Ni un solo movimiento en contra de Cavallone en la semana crítica.

—_Wao _—ironiza Kyouya—. Eso es un logro.

—Lo es —y lo peor es que es verdad—. Hemos conseguido acojonarlos. Nala puede ser una hija de la grandísima puta, pero si algo hay que concederle es que sabe organizar buenos circos.

—¿Sigues en contacto con Argento? —Dino se encoge de hombros—. Pensaba que no querrías más tratos con ella.

—Y no los quiero. Pero sería muy descortés por mi parte no pasarme a saludar, ¿no crees?

Kyouya pone los ojos en blanco y gira la cabeza para que el italiano tenga mejor acceso a su cuello. Los besos que deposita en él son leves, ligeros; más un colofón que el inicio de un capítulo nuevo. Sin embargo, no bastan para distraerle de lo mucho que le irrita que, mientras Dino está al tanto de todo cuanto le concierne, él mismo no conoce ni una tercera parte de lo que ocurre entre bambalinas en la vida del capo. Y vale que antes no le importase una mierda, pero después de once años ni él puede evitar sentir un poquito de intriga por la persona que oculta tantos cadáveres bajo su propia cama.

—Jugaré en tu terreno antes de morderte hasta la muerte de una vez por todas, Cavallone —jura, y no por primera vez—. Tu secretismo me tiene harto.

Dino sonríe y asiente, aunque lo que resuena en el ínterin es una carcajada sarcástica ante la idea de mostrarle a Kyouya los ases que se guarda bajo la manga. Tiene claro que, de ser así, su ex alumno no se detendría hasta ganarle la partida y no puede permitirlo. Está en riesgo el sutil entramado de hilos que da sentido a su vida; la apuesta es demasiado alta como para permitirse fallos. Además, no tiene la más mínima intención de soltar las cuerdas.

Antes de que Kyouya le bese, su memoria se remonta al error de subtítulos que desencadenó la función que ahora mismo tiene entre manos y piensa que es cierto eso de que los hombres honestos, aun con dificultad, terminan muriendo.  
>La ventaja, al menos para él, radica en que Dino Cavallone no es un hombre honesto.<p>

_"—Eh, ¿quieres pasar un buen rato?_  
><em>—Siempre."<em>  
><strong>Guy Moshe;<strong>_ Bunraku_

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** este capítulo fue un auténtico parto. Quienes siguieron el fic por Amor Yaoi pueden atestiguarlo. Me costó horrores. Pero, en fin, aquí está y tengo que decir, modestia aparte, que me encanta el resultado. Después de mi gran fracaso personal, aka _"Heartbeat"_, este fic me ha dejado muy buen sabor de boca.

En esta última parte he forjado una primera versión del que me gusta llamar **Mafioso!Dino**. El Dino cabrón e hijo de puta, el Dino manipulador que se entrevé en la serie sin terminar de asomar del todo la cabecita. _Love him_.

**E.**

**P.D. **He descubierto una fijación personal con el** troll!sex**. Y que nadie me diga que escriba algo sobre Fran, que os veo venir. Ese hombrecillo para mí es asexual hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.


End file.
